<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky Game by SoraKeki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531055">Lucky Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraKeki/pseuds/SoraKeki'>SoraKeki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Close Proximity, Hiding, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Powerful Harry Potter, Scent Kink, Sexual Tension, Wandless Magic, game, wandless magic kink, wanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraKeki/pseuds/SoraKeki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has run out of luck as he finds himself hiding with Draco sodding Malfoy in a tiny broom closet. None of them knows who is behind the door waiting for them but soon the situation becomes heated when Malfoy challenges Harry to a little game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry squirmed against the shelf in his back and rolled his eyes in exasperation when a bony hand slammed beside his head. “Potter,“ Malfoy whispered maliciously, “stop wiggling around and make some room.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think I‘m trying to do, Malfoy?“ Harry groused back and tried to get further away from the Slytherin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet, you oaf. I would rather not get caught with you in a broom closet.“ Malfoy sneered and pressed his body away from Harry‘s by pushing against the shelf behind Harry with both of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed and let his head fall back against the wood, contemplating when his usually good luck had run out. If it would have been still there, he certainly wouldn’t be squished into a tiny closet in close proximity to Draco sodding Malfoy, hiding from whoever came into the abandoned classroom behind the closed door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is all your fault,“ Malfoy whispered acidly, hot breath fanning over Harry’s chin and throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shuddered and angled his head to the side. Malfoy minty-breath stealing his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted his stance slightly, feeling something digging hurtfully into his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch, that was England, Potter,” Malfoy complained, shuffling his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry snorted and clapped a hand over his mouth to contain his laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t do to upset the agitated Slytherin even more than he already was but Harry simply couldn’t bite back the giggle that sprung to his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“England, Malfoy,” he wheezed, letting his head fall forward against the blond’s shoulder. This situation was just too hilarious as that he could hold back his glee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, what are you doing?” Malfoy mumbled, shrugging his shoulder to dislodge Harry’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Harry’s answer died on his lips when a sudden thump echoed through the closed door. Hushed voices and the rustling of fabric followed and Harry snapped his head up, almost colliding with Malfoy’s pointy chin, eyes growing impossible wide when a quiet moan floated through the wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy wasn’t faring better. Eyes wide, a blush began creeping up his neck when he too realized what was going on on the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grey eyes searched for Harry’s, the question obvious in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded slightly and a chuckle accompanied the grin playing on his lips. “That might take a while,” he whispered, cocking his head to the side thinking. “Well, it depends on who it is.” His wild hair brushed Malfoy’s exposed forearm at the motion and Harry more felt than saw the slight tremor which ran over Malfoy’s frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy groaned almost inaudible and let his head hang, closing his eyes. “Lucky me,” he sighed, sounding exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s breath stuttered at the sound Malfoy made and having his head so close that his soft blond hair tickled Harry’s exposed collarbone wasn’t helping either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry once again tried to squirm away but being caught between Malfoy’s outstretched arms beside his head left him little to none room to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moaning on the other side was getting louder and the hushed whispers, demanding silence before, were now filled with praises and coaxing to open wider and “yes, like that”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s skin tingled and he felt warmth spreading up to his cheeks. He wiggled his hips and wished he could righten his beginning boner which was pressing in an awkward angle against his confinement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Malfoy’s arms trembled and fell from the shelf boards beside Harry’s head. Harry looked up in time to see the Slytherin’s body closing the few centimeters they had between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck this. I’m tired,” the blond breathed and rested his forehead on Harry’s shoulder. “Not a word, Potter. Just let me rest a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry just nodded, too caught off guard by Malfoy’s closeness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, the Slytherin smelled good and Harry fought against the urge to press his nose into the soft strands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean…” came a breathy moan from Seamus in the classroom and Harry’s head whipped around to the door. He breathed a chuckle, at once realizing who was on the other side and that his movement had played into his urge’s hand since the fair hair of Draco Malfoy was tickling his lips. He couldn’t for the love of Merlin not inhale the arousing scent and so he did, filling his lungs and senses with the sweetest odor he ever smelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sniffing me, Potter,” Malfoy grumbled and rolled his head to the side, his breath fanning over Harry’s bobbing adam’s apple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I would never …” Harry exclaimed, trying to pull away. But he was frozen on the spot when Malfoy’s tongue swept over the thundering pulse point on his neck. “Don’t lie to me, Potter. I can feel your arousal,” Malfoy shifted his leg between Harry’s thighs, “right here,” he whispered, cooling the spot where his tongue left a damp patch on Harry’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gulped and gritted his teeth to not let the groan escape which was bubbling up from his chest when Malfoy’s hard-muscled thigh pressed against the forming tent in his trousers. “What are you doing?” he said in a hushed tone, pulling his pelvis away from the delicious friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy chuckled and followed, pressing the whole of his thin but fit body against Harry’s. “Having fun,” he quipped, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting sounds filled the small space of the closet but Harry couldn’t tell if it was his own accelerating breath or came from the room beyond the door. His mind was beginning to swim and his hands clutched tight around the Slytherin’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knew he should push Malfoy away. Knew that the Slytherin was taunting him. But by Godric’s pink knickers, Malfoy’s scent, closeness, and the friction on his swelling cock was just so enticing that instead of pushing he pulled the blond even closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy gasped, seemingly thrown off-kilter by Harry’s reaction. Harry rolled his hips leisurely against Malfoy’s and chuckled darkly when a moan escaped the snotty brats mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two can play this game. Scared, Malfoy?” Harry asked innocently, smirking, and rolled his hips again, his prick bumping against Malfoy’s hipbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy’s grey eyes grew wide at the challenge, then a smirk of his own played over his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish,” he retorted, suddenly looking calculatingly at Harry. “First one who comes has to do the other’s biddings for one day. Deal?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” Harry growled with narrowed eyes. For a moment longer his hands stayed on the Slytherin’s hips, ‘was he really going to do this?’ But then Malfoy’s scent wafted around him, Seamus slutty moans filled his ears, his dick twitched in anticipation and Harry threw caution to the wind and his hands to Malfoy’s leather belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made fast work of the buckle, easied the button from its hole, and unzipped the blond’s tailored trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy’s breath faltered as he stood still seemingly caught in shock that Harry actually continued with this little game. At Harry’s first graze of knuckles against the bulge in Malfoy‘s black pants, the Slytherin inhaled sharply, hips bucking unconsciously to chase more friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry chuckled again, out of his mind, and Malfoy growled low and jerked Harry’s head back, bony hand clenched tightly into raven locks. Harry moaned, lids fluttering as he stared into searching, molten silver eyes. And then Malfoy‘s lips were on his and every thought fleed his mind as the bone-crushing kiss intensified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruising lips, fighting tongues, nipping teeth. Harry felt so hot like a whole sun was burning through his guts just from kissing the beautiful nemesis of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands clasped tight around the collar of Malfoy’s pristine white shirt as he pulled the Slytherin impossible close. His head crooked to the side, letting Malfoy get better access to his mouth and only the ripping of fabric brought a bit of sense back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled away, breathing heavily as he took in the soft looking skin bared for him. The descending afternoon sunlight coming in through the small window on top of the shelf made Malfoy’s fair skin look almost ethereal. Harry licked his lips and let his hands and hooded eyes play over Malfoy‘s taut breast muscles, pink perked nibbles, and down over his twitching abdomen. He admired Malfoy’s lean but well-muscled form, eyes sweeping up to the blond’s grey eyes as his fingers brushed over the golden-blond treasure trail, pulling slightly at the fine hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy swore something incomprehensible and bucked against Harry’s hands. “Potter,“ he breathed, clutched Harry’s faded Chudley Canon‘s shirt and jerked it up over Harry’s head and down behind his back, trapping his arms there. Malfoy’s mouth descended onto Harry’s collarbone, sucking and biting, leaving a mark and Harry fought to get his arms free to no avail. He was trapped between Malfoy and the shelf and he wanted nothing more than to get his hands on the blond’s soft skin again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creak of a table being pushed across the floor penetrated their ears through the door and Malfoy beside himself started laughing. "They're having fun," he muttered against Harry's hot skin, finally slipping the t-shirt off Harry's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to have fun now, too," Harry growled and with one swift motion pulled Malfoy's trousers and pants down his thighs. Malfoy hissed as his hard dick bobbed free and in a sudden rush of insanity, Harry wanted to get down to his knees and suck the glistening, plum pink head into his mouth. As the tiny space preventing him from doing so, he tampered with his own jeans, noticing that Malfoy’s eyes were following his every move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the cool air hit his freed prick he sucked in a breath so deep he almost choked on it and Malfoy’s hand who instantly wrapped around it didn’t help either. Harry’s head fell back against the shelf board as he tried to get his emotions in check. It just felt so awesome what Malfoy was doing that he couldn’t hold back the wanton moan rippling up from his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if the Slytherin knew what Harry wanted, his hand closed around their two hard cocks, and started pumping. The friction was perfect, their bodies moving in a frantic rhythm, their breath mingling and Harry caught Malfoy's lips for a feverish kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy whimpered as Harry sucked his lower lip into his mouth and nibbled it lightly. He had never been so horny. Not even in his wildest dreams did he ever think that Draco Malfoy would jerk him off and he would enjoy it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a well-practiced gesture and cupped their dripping pricks with his lubed hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy's eyes dilated, his silvery corona a bright ring around the dark pupil when he became aware of Harry's wandless magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Potter," he whined, his jaw going slack as he jerked his hips up into both their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry heard his blood whooshing in his ears, and something hot curled tightly in his pelvis, begging to be released.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed, sucked, and bite manic at every part of Malfoy's body he could reach, his other hand buried in the sweaty velvet hair of the Slytherin. And the blond was in no way inferior to him. Harry was sure his neck must look like a horde of leeches had crawled over it, but he didn't care, Malfoy's lips felt too good against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sensed that he wasn't far away anymore. His testicles threw tight as Malfoy's thumb brushed over the tip of his cock and smeared through the pearly drops of pre-cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draco!" Harry keened as his abdomen pulled tautly and he felt the rush of his orgasm punch through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if Malfoy's given name on Harry's lips was a trigger, warm cum shot over Harry's torso and stomach, dripping from their hands, mingling with Harry's, as they wrung out the last waves of their shared orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning heavily against each other, their breath gradually became normal as they came down from their height. Harry kissed Malfoy lingeringly slow one last time before he removed the evidence of their activity with another mindless wave of his hand. He shuffled around to get his pants and jeans up over his bum, noticing that Malfoy was a bit breathless again as he righted his own clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond glanced at him and Harry grinned as Malfoy's cheeks darkened further as they already were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess it's a draw, Malfoy, " Harry said, pulling his wrinkled Chudley Cannons shirt back on, as the Slytherin tried to pin his shirt back together. He wiggled over to the door from which only silence greeted him now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Potter you ruined my shirt," Malfoy groused exasperated. "And what makes you think it was a draw, you clearly came before me. So that's my win."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned around and gaped at him. "That's not true. We came at the same time," he protested, his hand clutching tightly around the handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wish, Potter. It is my win and you will do what I want for one day. Or is the Saviour a sore loser who goes back on his word?" Malfoy sneered and crowded Harry against the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not-" Harry got upset but Malfoy cut him off, "We can do that again and I'll show you that I can hold out longer than you." His tongue flicked out and licked sensually over Harry's. "In every which way possible," Malfoy added and Harry could only stare flabbergasted at the blond's back as the Slytherin walked through the door with a smirk on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it wasn't too bad to let the Slytherin win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~ Fin ~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>